


Давным-давно

by Doriana_Grey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: POV Lucius Malfoy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 13:37:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10922877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doriana_Grey/pseuds/Doriana_Grey
Summary: Как можно победить Волдеморта.





	Давным-давно

_ Давным-давно. _

_– А теперь посмотрите, какой у нас гость к Рождеству! – Темный Лорд доволен, его оскаленный в улыбке рот пугает всех, кроме Белл, но Беллатрикс и сама давно безумна. – Щенок сам к нам пожаловал, как мило!_

_Эйвери и Яксли вытаскивают на середину зала Гарри Поттера и швыряют его на пол как котенка._

_Улыбаюсь, что мне остается делать. Мы все улыбаемся – эти растянутые физиономии, похоже, останутся такими всегда._

_Нарцисса под столом что есть силы сжимает мою руку, впивается мне в ладонь длинными ногтями и дрожит всем телом._

_Успокойся, милая, всё хорошо. Твой сын сидит рядом, а это чужой ребенок, не вздумай плакать по нему, или потеряешь всё._

_Северус вытянут как струна, пожирает Поттера взглядом. Такое ощущение, что его уже нет возле нас. Мой друг, мне не удастся посмотреть тебе в глаза, но я всё равно прощаюсь с тобой. Сейчас ты рванешься на помощь мальчишке, не можешь не рвануться._

_Мне будет грустно без тебя. Остается лишь молить проведение, что Темный Лорд даст тебе сгореть быстро._

_Перевожу взгляд на Гарри Поттера. Он щурится от яркого света, но стоит прямо, словно ничего не боится. Глупый ребенок._

_– Я не буду устраивать показательной дуэли, Гарри Поттер, – шипит Волдеморт. – Я просто сломаю твою палочку, а затем и тебя._

_Да, Поттер безоружен, что тут удивительного. Если бы его связали или заковали в цепи – это тоже никого не удивило бы._

_Треск палочки перекрывает все остальные звуки. Против своей воли вздрагивают или морщатся все кроме Темного Лорда и мальчика._

_– Я не боюсь, – дерзко кричит Гарри Поттер. – Пришло твое время бояться, Волдеморт!_

_Его рука с каким-то крошечным светящимся шариком взлетает вверх._

_– Время пришло, и оно не уйдет! – восклицает он, глаза его закатываются словно в каком-то припадке, он сдавливает шарик, который брызжет во все стороны осколками стекла и жидкого света._

_Этот ослепительный свет озаряет комнату, мы тонем в нём, он проникает в глаза, в уши. Свет повсюду._

– Люциус, чай будешь пить? – кричит мне Нарцисса.

Стоит рождественская ёлка, пахнет шоколадным печеньем и маффинами. Я киваю. Конечно, Нарцисса не видит моего кивка, но это и не нужно. Ответ она знает наперед.

Мы садимся за стол. Словно по мановению палочки в зал стекаются остальные обитатели замка. Каждый занимает свое место.

– Не налегай на леденцы, Драко, – привычно говорю я.

– А то что? – фыркает он. – Зубы испорчу?

Я не отвечаю, тянусь за пирожным. Я бы палочку отдал за бифштекс, но на столе уже десерт.

Последним появляется Волдеморт. Многие осмелели и давно зовут его просто «Том», но я предпочитаю быть осторожнее. У меня семья.

Волдеморт не в духе. Впрочем, это не только никого не удивляет, но и не волнует никого. Даже Белл. Белл вообще сильно сдала, похудела и даже немного постарела. Все наши ей завидуют.

– Почему гроб стоит прямо передо мной? – опять брюзжит Волдеморт. – Я и так почти не ем, а вы еще аппетит портите. Хотите, чтоб я умер?

– Потому что вы виноваты, – любезно отвечает Северус, намазывая булочку джемом. – И потом, это выглядит даже эстетично.

– Вот и смотри на него сам, – брызжет слюной Волдеморт, отодвигая блюдце с тыквенным печеньем.

– Я смотрю, – спокойно соглашается Снейп. – Смотрю на него, паршивца, три раза на дню, а иногда еще и ночью встаю посмотреть.

Есть не хочется, поэтому я тоже отвлекаюсь от тарелки и поворачиваюсь к предмету разговора. Гарри Поттер лежит в открытом гробу, трансфигурированном Снейпом из хрустальной салатницы, и спит. Гроб мы поставили прямо на столе, чтобы всегда помнить, из-за чего мы здесь, и не оставлять попыток найти выход.

– Убью, – рычит Волдеморт на Снейпа.

– Уже было, – отвечает Северус, откусывая большой кусок от булки.

– Поцелую, – сужает глаза Волдеморт.

Меня даже передергивает от такой перспективы, но Снейпа не испугать.

– Тоже было, – фыркает он. – Я сомневаюсь, что еще осталось что-то новое, не трудитесь, повелитель.

Мы уже давно не зовем Волдеморта повелителем. Никто, кроме Снейпа. Но то, как он это произносит, заставляет Волдеморта беситься не хуже, чем имя «Том».

Нарцисса встает из-за стола и подходит к окну.

Я целую вечность не говорил ей, что люблю. Интересно, изменяет ли она мне? Я до сих пор держусь, словно это последний островок того, чем мы были. Другие относятся к этому с пониманием, хотя предложения поступают всё чаще – трудно постоянно видеть одних и тех же людей, есть одно и то же и не захотеть хоть какого-то разнообразия.

Даже у Драко была какая-то интрижка с Белл, оставшаяся в тайне разве что от Нарциссы.

Дом перестал быть крепостью, теперь это гроб. Хрустальный гроб, как у Поттера, через который всё видно в искаженном виде, но до малейших подробностей, и все части множатся, преломляясь на свету. Люди разбиваются на пары, сходятся и расходятся, целуются и принимают разные неестественные позы на глазах друг у друга, чтобы обмануть время, но Поттер прав.

Оно пришло и уже не уйдет.

Я встаю и подхожу к Нарциссе. За окном время идет по-прежнему, наш сад запущен, ворота проржавели, мои павлины одичали и разбрелись, сорняки разрослись даже на когда-то ухоженных дорожках.

Я касаюсь стекла. Оно холодное, почти ледяное. Внутри канун Рождества, пахнет ёлкой, кружат зачарованные снежинки, а снаружи одуряющая духота, я вижу это по поблекшим листьям и пересохшей траве.

А еще по гостям.

У ворот снова появляются эти двое. Сегодня без детей, и то хорошо.

Они машут нам руками, Нарцисса поднимает руку в ответ.

Невероятно, как стираются границы между людьми, когда исчезает время.

Рон Уизли уже ровесник Северуса. Он совсем не похож на своего сутулого отца – высокий, широкоплечий, за ним можно спрятать двух Грейнджер. Хотя, если мы всё правильно понимаем, она теперь тоже Уизли.

Они приходят часто, но не всегда удается угадать их приближение, поэтому у окна почти всегда кто-то стоит. Опытным путем мы установили, что голоса, камушки и даже брошенные магически предметы не находят у нас отклика.

Грейнджер обычно левитирует к окнам плакаты с новостями или вырезки из газет. Рон виновато улыбается нам и гладит по голове жену, пока она не начинает плакать.

Нам нечем обрадовать их. Поттер спит или умер, хоть и дышит, и мы умерли вместе с ним, но продолжаем дышать, говорить и чувствовать.

Они стали нам родными, эти двое Уизли. Против своей воли я видел их в день их свадьбы, они гуляют по моему саду со своими детьми, они день за днем приходят сюда, словно у них нет никого ближе.

Другие давно перестали.

Я оборачиваюсь к столу.

Сын даже не смотрит в нашу сторону, сосредоточенно разделывая свой чизкейк. Похоже, он тоже мечтает о куске мяса.

Драко не подходит к этому окну уже давно. Ему шестнадцать, как и Поттеру, до сих пор шестнадцать. Панси Гойл назвала своего первенца в его честь, хотя и родители их обоих здесь, с нами. Драко не хочет слышать об этом.

Волдеморта уже нет в комнате, он сейчас так одинок, как не был одинок даже в приюте. Мы все знаем о приюте, о кроликах, о том, почему Волдеморт ненавидел Дамблдора. Мы знаем друг о друге всё, потому что библиотека находится на третьем этаже, а он, как и первый, перестал существовать, став зыбкой границей времени. Туда не можем попасть мы, туда не могут попасть и те, что снаружи.

Волдеморт жалок и, наверное, хочет умереть. Но это невозможно даже для почти всемогущего мага.

Здесь больше нет ненависти, страха и стыда. Самые мимолетные, они облетели давно.

Я обнимаю Нарциссу за талию и осторожно отвожу от окна. Я всё ещё люблю её как прежде. Жаль, что мне понадобилось время, чтобы понять это. И жаль, что это было всё наше время.

Допивший чай Северус в мрачной решимости забирается на стол.

– Опять? – вздыхаю я.

– Хватит, профессор, – злится Драко. – Это не помогает.

– Отчаяние – это тот порок, который мы не можем себе позволить, – провозглашает Снейп, осторожно ступая в туфлях мимо чашек.

На белой скатерти нет следов, хотя Северус не чистит обуви.

Он встает на колени рядом с лицом Поттера и прикасается к его губам. Он целует его нежно, словно обожаемую невесту, которой у него никогда не было, словно ту единственную, которую он потерял.

Но Поттер спит.

Мы все делали это. Каждый в этом доме целовал Гарри хоть раз – кто-то по одиночке, крадучись пробираясь в зал, когда все остальные еще бродят по коридорам, кто-то делает это как Снейп – у всех на виду. Мы с Нарциссой приходили вдвоем. Сцепив руки, словно испуганные подростки, мы по очереди поцеловали его.

Все давно отступились, даже Драко, который держал Гарри за руку и рассказывал ему истории о том, что творится в мире. И только Северус продолжает целовать Гарри Поттера в его стеклянном гробу, словно и в самом деле надеется на чудо.

Я обнимаю Нарциссу, смотрю на Северуса, и мне снится сон.

_Давным-давно. _

_Свет всё еще нестерпимо жжет глаза, но я уже могу различить силуэт, склонившийся надо мной. Кажется, это Северус._

_– Люциус, послушай, – шепчет он мне на ухо. – Мы застряли в этом времени, пока Гарри спит. В его руке осколок от шара, и пока он там – ничто не разбудит Поттера._

_Он странно всхлипывает, словно ему нечем дышать, и продолжает шептать:_

_– Люциус, если Гарри проснется – мы погибнем. Я, ты, Нарцисса, Драко. Волдеморт успеет нас убить. Время догонит каждого, как только вновь пойдет. Не предпринимай ничего, пока Лорд не убьет себя и свою змею. Если все мы к тому времени еще ни разу не умрем – мы останемся жить._

_Я не понимаю, о чем говорит Снейп, меня качает на волнах густого киселя, но Северуса, похоже, это не волнует._

_– А теперь я спрячу это, – снова шепчет Снейп и нежно целует меня в губы._

_Я тянусь к нему, но внезапно свет исчезает, и меня накрывает тьма._

_– Пора пить чай? – спрашивает Белл, входя в зал. – Том не придет – он опять попытался утопиться, теперь сушит мантию._

_Я замираю. Нагини уже раза три убивал Петтигрю за то, что она его покусала. Волдеморт утонул._

_– Убью, – рычит Волдеморт на Снейпа._

_– Уже было, – отвечает Северус, откусывая большой кусок от булки._

Я смотрю на сына. Тридцать шесть лет. Еще можно успеть жениться, завести детей, найти свое место в Министерстве…

Я подхожу к Северусу, который всё еще сидит на столе, и целую его. При всех, при Нарциссе, при Драко.

– Папа, Поттер в гробу, ты перепутал, – хмыкает наследник, утыкаясь в чашку.

Я не отвечаю, я целую Снейпа, я предаю его.

Правая рука Гарри Поттера в моей руке, я легко нащупываю осколок и вытягиваю из ранки.

Нас вновь окутывает тьма.

Я – тьма.

 


End file.
